


det er egentlig vampyrer

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Familie, Family Fluff, M/M, ekkelt
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Fredrik sitter ved frokostbordet og klør seg i hodet mens han slurper i seg frokostblandingen sin. Det ligger en liten dam av melk ved siden av skålen med korn og rosa syltetøyklumper. De blonde krøllene hans rister, han har halvlangt hår som krøller seg i nakken. De spøker om at han minner litt om en kjerub, selv om det riktignok ikke alltid er så mye engleaktig over oppførselen.“Åh, pappa, jeg klør!” klager Maria og røsker i håret så flettene hennes ender i en uryddig vase rundt hodet.





	det er egentlig vampyrer

Fredrik sitter ved frokostbordet og klør seg i hodet mens han slurper i seg frokostblandingen sin. Det ligger en liten dam av melk ved siden av skålen med korn og rosa syltetøyklumper. De blonde krøllene hans rister, han har halvlangt hår som krøller seg i nakken. De spøker om at han minner litt om en kjerub, selv om det riktignok ikke alltid er så mye engleaktig over oppførselen.  
“Åh, pappa, jeg klør!” klager Maria og røsker i håret så flettene hennes ender i en uryddig vase rundt hodet.

Even ser opp fra nettbrettet og sukker. “Maria, ikke klø deg da. Flettene dine er jo helt ødelagt, og jeg som nettopp flettet dem.” Han ser seg om etter børsten for å gjøre det på nytt. Med stressede bevegelser børster han håret hennes og lugger henne litt, før han lager to stramme fletter og fester de blå strikkene nederst. “Sånn, nå kan du gå på skolen”, sier han og ser på klokka. Den er litt over halv åtte, hvis de kommer seg avgårde nå rekker han å følge dem til skolen og å være på jobb til halv ni.

Mens Isak lager middag sitter Maria og Fredrik og gjør lekser. Maria leser konsentrert i leseheftet sitt mens hun pirker fraværende med fingrene i hodebunnen.  
“Hva gjorde dere på skolen i dag da?” spør Isak.  
“Ikkeno” svarer Maria.  
“Vi leste. Og fikk med brev hjem”, sier Fredrik.  
“Brev hjem?” Isak ser på dem.  
“Mm. Det ligger i sekken.”  
Sikkert en eller annen uviktig beskjed fra skolen, tenker Isak. Det er så mange av dem. Om turer, lesemetoder, foreldremøter, kontaktsamtaler, biblioteksordningen, AKS, fotballaget, ishockey. Han er litt sliten etter en lang dag full av møter på jobb, orker ikke være så engasjert og fornuftig forelder at han bryr seg så veldig akkurat nå.  
“Ok, kan du ta det frem og legge det på benken? Husk at du må tømme sekken din hver dag”, sier han til dem begge. “Ellers kan vi gå glipp av bursdagsinvitasjoner, og matboksen bir ødelagt av råtten mat.”  
Fredrik rynker på nesa. Råtten mat vil han ikke ha.

Først når Even er i ferd med å legge ungene og han selv står og rydder på kjøkkenet etter kveldsmaten kommer han på lappen Fredrik nevnte. Selvsagt ligger verken den eller matboksen på benken. Han sukker og går for å sjekke sekkene. Som forventet ligger det både lapp og matboks der, pluss en våt sokk og et par skitne regnvotter i en pose. Han ser ut på den rosa himmelen der sola er i ferd med å gå ned, det har ikke regnet på noen dager. Han slenger posen i retning vaskerommet.

Lappen fra skolen er informasjon om at det går lus. Han sukker. Lus, ja. Det husker han så vidt fra sin egen skolegang også, selv om han ikke kan huske at han noen gang hadde lus selv. Han skummer gjennom teksten. “Det er funnet lus i alle førsteklassene. Husk å sjekke barnet for lus dersom håret er over 5 mm langt. Bruk lusekam og lommelykt. Behandle med luseshampo.” “Symptomer: kløe i hodebunnen, særlig i nakken og bak ørene. Små dyr 1-3 mm lange som kryper i håret. Hvite egg som kleber seg til hårstråene.” Med ett kommer han på kløingen til Maria og Fredrik. Han kjenner det begynner å klø i hans eget hode også. Kjenner en intens trang til å klø seg. Det føles som om noe beveger seg i hodebunnen hans.

“Hva er det?” Even kommer inn. “Klør du? Maria og Fredrik klødde også.”  
Isak holder frem arket. “Det er lus på skolen.”  
Even blir blek. “Æææsj.” Han ser for seg ungene som klør seg.  
“Sover de?” spør Isak.  
“Ja, de sovnet nettopp.” Even sukker, det hadde tatt litt tid å få dem til å sovne i kveld, å vekke dem kom ikke på tale.  
“Faen. Da må vi sjekke dem i morgen tidlig.”  
“Vi kan kikke nå”. Even virrer rundt på kjøkkenet på jakt etter en lommelykt, og inn på badet for å finne en kam. Mens Isak holder lykta, kjemmer han forsiktig Fredriks hår. Det tar ikke mange sekundene før han setter i et hyl. “Fant du noe?” spurte Isak. “SE!” roper Even og peker på en liten mørk prikk som rører seg i Fredriks hår. Den beveger seg bedagelig langs det tynne hårstrået, som om den balanserer på line i nattemørket. Fingeren hans skjelver. Isak holder lykta stødig, men lager en grimase. “Æsj! Se så fort den kryper! Og der er en til!” sier han og peker på noe mørkt på putetrekket. Even lager lave hysteriske hyl mens han rister på hendene som for å få bort noe ekkelt. Isak legger armen rundt skulderen hans og drar ham med seg ut i stua. “Kom nå. Slapp av, det er bare lus.”  
“Lus! Det er kjempeekkelt!” sier Even i avsky.  
“Nå tar vi det her helt chill. Jeg kan sjekke håret ditt, så kan du sjekke mitt?”  
“Sjekke håret mitt? Hvorfor det?” Even ser forskremt på ham.  
“Fordi det er ganske vanlig at flere i samme familie har lus. Det smitter.”  
Even så på ham med store, redde øyne. “Smitter?”

“Kom og sett deg her nå.” Isak setter seg ned på sofaen med ryggen hjørnet og sprer beina, og drar Even ned mellom dem. Han lener seg mot Isak og lukker øynene, puster litt tungt. “Jeg synes dette er skikkelig ekkelt.”  
“Det synes jeg også, men de er ikke farlige og vi må bare deale med dem.” Isak rufser Even i håret. “Se her, sett deg litt opp nå, så skal jeg sjekke håret ditt.” Han holder lykta fast mellom haken og brystet mens han kjemmer håret del for del. Plutselig stopper han opp. Han bøyer seg litt fremover og studerer håret nøye. Even stivner i kroppen. Han kjenner at Isak bøyer seg litt fremover og tar fingrene gjennom håret hans. Plutselig kjenner han at Isak drar noe ut av håret. Triumferende viser han frem fingeren med den lille mørke prikken på til Even. Den beveger seg.

_De kryper, kravler, biter, suger._

Even hyler og river seg i håret.

_Det er som en maurtue._

“Ta den bort! Ta den bort!” Han spretter ut av sofaen.

_Det blir flere av dem. De flommer ut._

“Du må klippe meg!” Han løper i retning badet.

_Det føles som de renner ut av håret hans._

Isak følger smilende etter. “Slapp av da, Even. Det er bare LUS. De forsvinner.”

_Vokser, formerer seg, blir flere._

“Men jeg vil ikke ha dem! Det klør!” Han klør seg hardt i håret. “Det klør! Det kravler overalt! De beveger seg!” Han roper i fistel og virker nesten panisk.

_Han klør seg fortvilet, panisk, manisk i hodet._

Isak stopper ham og klemmer ham inntil seg. “Even, nå slapper du av.” Han legger hendene sine rundt ansiktet hans og ser ham i øynene. “Even, nå gå vi ut på badet og så vasker vi håret ditt med luseshampo og så chiller vi med en film og så står vi opp en time tidligere enn vi pleier i morgen og vasker håret til ungene.”  
Even ser på ham og puster roligere. “Ok. Greit.”

Isak roter rundt i skapet på badet mens han mumler for seg selv. “Faen, jeg var da sikker på vi hadde luseshampo.” Han snur seg mot Even. “Jeg finner ikke shampoen. Jeg er helt sikker på at vi hadde en flaske stående. Blå og hvit flaske.”  
“Åh” sier Even og blir litt lang i maska. “Den tror jeg jeg brukte opp tidligere i høst. Jeg var tom for shampo, så jeg tok en jeg fant i skapet. Det er en ganske liten flaske, ikke sant? Faen, hva skal vi gjøre nå?”

Isak tenker seg om. Han rynker pannen og klør seg i hodet. “Sana! De har sikkert!” Han fisker telefonen ut av lommen og ringer henne. “Sana! Ja, det går bra. Du. Jeg lurte på en ting. Nei, vi trenger ikke barnevakt. Nei, vil ikke låne Miriam heller. Men så du det lusebrevet fra skolen i dag? Ja? Eh ja. Begge ungene. Og Even. Ehhh… har ikke sjekka.” Han rødmer litt. “Men vi mangler luseshampo. Så jeg lurte på om dere hadde en flaske vi kan låne? Om jeg beskylder deg for å ha lus? Nei altså. Men dere har jo fire unger… så jeg tenkte… Ikke bli sint, Sana! Sana! Hæ, magisk hijab?” Plutselig ler han. “Godt poeng. Men da stikker jeg bortom og henter, jeg. Hadet!”  
Han ler fortsatt etter at de har lagt på. “Var det så morsomt?” spør Even litt surt.  
“Ja, hun begynte å snakke om den magiske hijaben som beskyttet henne. Mot lus.”  
Even ler også. “Det var jo ganske smart, da, den beskytter jo faktisk mot lus.”

Isak stikker bort til Sana og henter shampoen. Han og Even dusjer sammen etterpå. Isak leser på flasken, og når han innser at shampoen skal virke i 10 minutter, smiler han. “Ja, da sto vi her da, og kan ikke gjøre annet.” sier han. Even legger armene rundt livet hans og trekker ham inntil seg. “Jeg kan komme på minst et par andre ting vi kan gjøre mens vi venter”, sier han og presser hoften sin mot Isaks og kysser ham, først lett, så hardere og dypere.

Neste morgen vasker de ungenes hår også, og kjemmer det grundig etterpå. Ungene tar det relativt rolig at de har fått lus. De sier at flere i klassen har, og forteller engasjert om at de har studert lus i forstørrelsesglass. “Den er brun og ser ut som en bladlus, bare at den ikke er grønn. “Og så har den seks bein og diiiiger kropp.” Fredrik viser med armene hvor stor kropp den har. Even ser bestyrtet på ham. “Så stor er den vel ikke?” spør han. “Nesten”, svarer Maria. “Vet du at det er vampyrlus?” Hun ser på ham. “De suger blod fra menneskene, og så spytter de tilbake i såret. Uææææh, her kommer VAMPYRLUSEN” roper hun og går med åpen munn mot Even.

**Author's Note:**

> Ikke spør hva som gir meg inspirasjon til slikt. Ikke spør.
> 
> Trenger seriøst en øl nå.


End file.
